<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift of Tea by wolframbeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762461">A Gift of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframbeta/pseuds/wolframbeta'>wolframbeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Water, Like Stone: Drabbles, Ficlets, Miscellanea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Illustrations, Thessia (Mass Effect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolframbeta/pseuds/wolframbeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Shepard and Liara enjoy their peaceful first morning in Armali.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like Water, Like Stone: Drabbles, Ficlets, Miscellanea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift of Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place just before the events of Chapter 1 of <em>Beneath Our Darkened Skies</em> (post-ME1, pre-ME2 (i.e., early-relationship) P-Shep/Liara).</p>
<p>While all my <em>LWLS</em> one-shots can be read as standalone pieces, they will obviously be enhanced read alongside the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541245">main storyline</a> (and vice versa). Spot the callbacks!</p>
<p>As always, writing feedback is welcome and encouraged.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Something's wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't so much a thought but a feeling, an instinct. A surge of adrenaline to rouse her from sleep, to tense her slack muscles and propel her to act. One short intake of breath and she shot upright. Eyes keen. Mind ready.</p>
<p>Stillness. Early dawn. </p>
<p>Not wrong, only different. She'd forgotten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Armali.</em>
</p>
<p>Shepard sank back down onto the plush bed, her sigh lost in the breeze rumbling with the crashing surf. Beyond the vast bedroom windows and billowing sheer curtains, new light tinted the scenery outside in a cool muted grayscale, the sky dilutely inky, the ocean mercurial, the scattered islands and jutting rock formations awaiting the colors of day, just beginning to come to life with swaying trees and flocks of birds. She sighed again. Allowed the last of her hypervigilance to bleed away. And as she shifted, turning to her left, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.</p>
<p>Beside her, Liara slept soundly, facing away, curled up comfortably under a drape of sheets. The relaxed curve of her shoulder rose and fell slightly with her steady breathing, the gentle sheen of microscales still somehow catching the dim early light. She <em>glowed</em>, even in the gray. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, Shepard barely suppressed a quiet breathy laugh, all amazement and relief and disbelief. She never thought she could have this. Never thought her heart could feel so full. She reached out, stopping just short of running her knuckles gently over Liara's arm, or sweeping the fallen strap of her nightgown back up over her shoulder. </p>
<p>She wouldn't wake her.</p>
<p>Hand sinking into the pillowy mattress, Shepard propped herself up and swung her legs over the bed, taking a deep breath, rolling out the residual soreness and tension in her shoulders, stretching her neck, massaging her bad leg. She stood. Breathed. Stretched again. The woven rugs were soft beneath her feet and the stonework cool as she made her way to the kitchen. Priority: coffee. Leave it to the asari to perfect the tech even for that. She hummed as she scooped the fragrant grounds into the machine, tapping a few buttons to start it brewing.</p>
<p>By habit she brought up her omni-tool before remembering she'd decided to ditch her usual early-morning reading for the week, her daily newsfeeds and all but the highest-priority messages muted, their pinned widgets grayed-out and transparent on her homepage. She clicked her tongue over the whirring and dribbling of the coffee maker, then wandered to the refrigerator, idly appraising its contents.</p>
<p>The rental house had been stocked with essentials before their arrival — maybe standard Armalian fare, maybe items a bit more suited to human tastes, maybe things Liara had requested specifically, Shepard couldn't be sure. Two large glass bottles: one green juice, the other milk (or something milk-adjacent). A variety of eggs cradled in a basket, some small and pastel, some larger, textured and mottled with bluish spots. A cylindrical loaf of doughy bread, sliced. Small blocks of what appeared to be cheese, or butter, or another sort of cultured or aged dairy product, wrapped in decorated waxy paper. Assorted vegetables in crisper compartments. A bowl of shiny berries. A jar of… whatever the hell. She grabbed it, unscrewed the top, took a whiff. Fishy.</p>
<p>Best wait for Liara to wake before attempting to cook. Bit out of her element, at least with these ingredients. Chances were she'd fuck it up, Liara would wake up laughing at her and her sad burnt breakfast lump, and they'd have to go out to eat. And maybe Liara'd prefer to go out anyway, head to a quaint little cafe on the waterfront that starched its cloth napkins and served fancy drinks with like, olives and celery sticks or whatever the garnish for socially acceptable breakfast/brunch booze was here. Probably best to defer to her judgment; this was her home, after all. But she could, at the very least, have tea ready for her when she woke.</p>
<p>Taking the milk-like bottle and setting it on the counter, she readied and leveled her translation overlay. Tapped for an audio sample. <em>Melikhratun</em>, said a silvery voice in her earpiece. She poured some in a glass and tasted it. It was reminiscent of melted vanilla ice cream, even in thickness, and it coated the interior of the glass. Kinda weird, oddly tasty. She shrugged and set the glass aside, skimming through the article.</p>
<p><em>Melikhratun</em>: a sweet liquid cream/yogurt made from <em>haavi</em> milk, rich in… well, everything. Fat, sugar, protein, vitamins, sometimes probiotics; eezo content variable, generally ranging from 0.5 to 5.0 ppm, depending on livestock origin and feed. Ideal for the energy needs of those who make ample use of biotics. Many regional versions, cultured and uncultured, in a multitude of flavors, some seasonal, some staples, some festive varieties only making brief appearances for annual holidays, most notably <em>porfuranq</em> flavor, for Janiris. Either drunk straight, used in recipes, mixed with other beverages — and essential for serving <em>arwamaasi</em>, a tea made famous in Serrice. </p>
<p>She tapped the link to <em>arwamaasi</em>, the article popping up beside the one for <em>melikhratun</em>, humming a tune as she shuffled over to the pantry.</p>
<p><em>Arwamaasi, arwamaasi</em>… that one also sounded familiar.</p>
<p>The hinge squeaked as she opened the pantry door, and she turned. In the sliver of the bedroom visible from the kitchen, she found Liara still sleeping soundly, face serene, arm relaxed resting before her. Thankfully undisturbed by the squeal of oxidized hardware needing oiling — constant humidity and salty sea air would do that. With a quiet breathy chuckle — and a mental note to tend to it later — she turned back to her search.</p>
<p>Translation overlay active, she scanned the labels, looking for a match among the tins and boxes and jars lining the shelves. The pantry was well-stocked — nonperishables left by previous guests — and she perused the bubbles of transliterated text that popped up in real-time.</p>
<p><em>Arwamaasi, arwamaasi, arwamaasi</em>, she repeated, silently. Liara had said the word before, back on the <em>Normandy</em>, the syllables rolling off her tongue as sweetly as the scent of spice that permeated the air and lingered on her lips after she'd drunk cup after cup, counting on the kick of caffeine to keep her awake and alert long after staring at her terminal had strained her eyes and made her mind weary.</p>
<p>"It's just not the same without <em>melikhratun</em>," she'd explained to Shepard, but assured her she enjoyed it even without the rich, sweet Thessian dairy product. Not practical to keep it aboard: perishable, spendy, difficult to acquire without eezo contamination. <em>I'll see what I can do, regardless</em>, Shepard had thought. Errands on the Citadel. <em>What's that stuff called again?</em> Alone, she'd detoured on Tayseri Ward and ordered coffee from an asari-owned cafe, hoping to jog her memory. Thought to ask for something nice to put in tea, a specific kind of tea, <em>what's-it-called?</em> Stopped. No, just the coffee. But… god, no. The gesture would be too forward. Her omni-tool chimed as she finalized the transaction, and she rocked, agitated, on her heels.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pull yourself together.</em>
</p>
<p>It had ached, hurt like hell back then. Soft freckled cheeks and supple lips and spiced tea and she'd punched the <em>Normandy</em>'s elevator console just a bit too hard, because it wasn't right, all these impure thoughts she couldn't shake, but what could she do but go run on the treadmill for half an hour and blow off that steam and longing and frustration because fuck, Liara had to know what she was doing to her when she talked so smart and sucked on her teeth and licked her lips and smiled like that. </p>
<p>No fucking way in hell should she even <em>think</em> about making the first move.</p>
<p>But if Shepard swiveled to her left — and she did, then — there, only meters away, Liara slept, that placid comfort clear on her face in the early light, and that sight ached too, but it ached so good. Warm and full and perfect and — god, how did she get so lucky? Bouncing on her heels, she quietly hummed while her nose and her eyes crinkled in a grin she couldn't fight, and she shook her head, scoffing in disbelief.</p>
<p>Shepard turned back toward the pantry, peering through the hovering transparency over her forearm. And a match. She waved the translation app away, tin in hand, flicking back to the article.</p>
<p><em>Arwamaasi</em>: developed by tea artisans in Serrice. Made with leaves soaked in concentrated spices, then expertly woven into packed shapes designed to bloom when steeped; then fermented, where they grow in pungency; and then aged, where they condense into pellets as they dessicate. High in caffeine, this tea is treasured for its distinctive flavor, heightened with the addition of <em>melikhratun</em>.</p>
<p>Making it would be simple enough, and she collected the rest of what she needed — the <em>melikhratun</em> already sitting out — and switched the electric kettle on. The dry, compact tea pellets rattled in the tin as she pried off the top, then stuck her nose inside. Sniffed once and pulled back at the pungent sting. <em>Punchy. Smells like a concussion but probably tastes real good.</em> Gingerly, she plopped a pellet into a glass teapot. </p>
<p>Shepard poured a mug of coffee and drank, leaning against the counter as the tea kettle heated. It was good coffee. Really good, actually. Even better in the quiet, with the gentle humid air, the soothing rhythmic crash of the waves, the incredible view. She smiled, eyes lingering on Liara, still fast asleep —</p>
<p>The kettle beeped shrilly and Shepard spun to turn it off, shushing and admonishing it for its disruption, and quickly poured the boiling water into the glass teapot while sneaking glances toward the bedroom.</p>
<p>Stupid noisy thing. Hopefully it didn't — nope, still sleeping.</p>
<p>The packed cluster in the teapot unfurled lazily like some sort of sea creature, releasing amber swirls as its delicate leafy arms swayed in the steaming water. Shepard sipped at her coffee, waiting for the tea to finish steeping, tapping her fingers against the countertop as she sang soundlessly. She topped off her own mug before finishing Liara's tea preparation.</p>
<p>Coffee in one hand, tea in the other, she returned to the bedroom, setting the tea cup down on the nightstand. And as she lingered there, smiling, the sweet scent of <em>arwamaasi</em> spices wafted on the humid breeze. She leaned over, kissing Liara lightly on the cheek. When she pulled back, though Liara's eyes remained closed, a sleepy smile warmed her face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⁂</p>
</div>Something warm and sweet tinged Liara's dissipating dreams. She stirred. Yawned. Stretched, breathing deeply as she sat upright, spilling out of a loose cocoon of soft sheets. Before her, on the nightstand, was the steaming source of that familiar scent, sweetly spicy and full as it mingled with the fresh air and tickled her nose. She picked up the cup and swiveled to look behind her.<p>Unsurprisingly, Shepard's absence on the bed meant she was out on the balcony. There, she sat, ankle on the opposite knee, coffee in hand, staring out at the ocean. </p>
<p>For a moment Liara just waited, watching her, one leg tucked up on the bed as she drank her tea. Never had she seen her look so relaxed. Never had her heart felt so full.</p>
<p>Eventually, she slid off the bed, greeting Shepard with a light brush of her hand on her shoulder and a playful tousle of her hair.</p>
<p>"Mornin'. How's the tea?" Shepard asked, scooting over in her chair to make room.</p>
<p>"Perfect." Liara sat, their shoulders brushing.</p>
<p>They didn't speak for some time, Shepard resting her head on Liara's shoulder, both watching the birds and boats and waves as the sky continued to lighten and the comfort of closeness was enough. Shepard set her mug on the table first, hopping off the chair and heading down the balcony stairs before Liara could ask where she was going. Reluctantly, setting aside her own tea, she followed.</p>
<p>The bottom tier, at water level, served as a dock. As Shepard leaned against the partial railing, taking in the scenery, Liara nestled up beside her. "Did you see something?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Something?" Shepard scoffed in amazement. Gazed back out at the ocean. "Everything," she said, awed.</p>
<p>Liara only chuckled softly in response, the warming breeze tickling her crest and her affection leaving her speechless. Pausing, she traced the curve of Shepard's cheek, her skin soft and slightly — as she'd recently learned to say — peach-fuzzy. "What did you want to do today?"</p>
<p>"That's such an open-ended question." She took Liara's hand and cupped it in both her own, running her thumb over her knuckles. "Dunno. This's your home. Anything. Surprise me. I'll even close my eyes the whole way there, if you want."</p>
<p>Liara shook her head, amused. "I would be willing to wager a significant credit sum that you couldn't manage to keep your eyes off me for a minute," she teased.</p>
<p>"Oho. Oh. One whole minute."</p>
<p>"An entire minute." Liara smirked. Lowered her hand from her grasp. "Okay. Let's practice."</p>
<p>"Okay." Shepard's gaze was unwavering as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, hands at her sides.</p>
<p>"I'm starting a timer," Liara warned, and brought up her 'tool.</p>
<p>Shepard closed her eyes, the hint of her smile still there, as she took Liara's hands in her own.</p>
<p>

</p>
<p>Hands occupied as they were, Liara couldn't reach out and cup Shepard's cheek, run her fingertip over the scar on her brow, trace the stubbly texture of the buzzed hairs on the sides of her head. But she could, in this moment, lean forward and kiss her.</p>
<p>"Five seconds," Liara announced smugly, pulling away.</p>
<p>"Hey — uh, no!" Shepard sputtered. "Sabotage. Doesn't count."</p>
<p>Liara flicked up her brows. "Try again, then?"</p>
<p>"I have a feeling by 'try again' you mean — ahhh…"</p>
<p>Liara kissed her again, pulling her close. Suddenly, she gasped and staggered back — and not because Shepard's fingertips had found pressure along the ridges on her spine.</p>
<p>A trio of maidens skipped by on a motorized skiff, squealing and hollering their delight at the show while triumphantly waving protective hats and fishing gear. Liara clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.</p>
<p>Shepard, shoulders rocking with silent laughter, cleared her throat. "Uh, where were we?"</p>
<p>"Day plans," Liara said, removing her hand from her mouth just enough to speak.</p>
<p>Shepard continued to rock with laughter. "Right," she deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Hmm." Liara gazed upward, sucking on the inside of her cheek as she thought. Looked back to Shepard, raising her brows. "Armali Natural History Museum?"</p>
<p>"Oh shit, dinosaurs!"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Shepard, expectantly wide-eyed, mouth excitedly open, burst into actual laughter.</p>
<p>"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Liara pressed.</p>
<p>"It's a 'whatever you want to do today, Li.'"</p>
<p>"<em>Petraaa</em>."</p>
<p>That earned Liara a nose-wrinkle. "Nobody calls me that."</p>
<p>Liara tapped the end of Shepard's nose and shrugged, grinning. "I do."</p>
<p>"At the very least," Shepard said, playfully swatting the arm attached to Liara's nose-bopping hand away, "we should talk breakfast first." She took Liara in her arm, pulled her close, kissed her shoulder. "There's some weird-ass eggs in the fridge if you know how to cook those. Or we could eat out… hey, why are you <em>looking</em> at me like that?"</p>
<p>Liara's grin turned devious. "I think I'd like that," she said, and she grabbed Shepard's hand and pulled her up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>